Nick Glennie-Smith
| birth_place = London, England | othername = Nickolas Glennie-Smith | genre = Film scores | occupation = Musician, Composer, Conductor | instrument = Keyboards, Organ, Piano, Synthesizer, Strings, Guitar | years_active = 1986–present }}Nick Glennie-Smith (born 3 October 1951) is an English film score composer, conductor, and musician who is a frequent collaborator with Hans Zimmer, contributing to scores including that of the Academy Award-nominated 1994 animated film The Lion King, the 1996 action film The Rock, the 2006 historical movie Children of Glory and the 1993 spy thriller Point of No Return. Glennie-Smith has also written the scores for the films Home Alone 3, The Man in the Iron Mask, We Were Soldiers, Secretariat, and the score for the Disney animated film The Lion King II: Simba's Pride, Lauras Stern, Der kleine Eisbär 2 - Die geheimnisvolle Insel and A Sound of Thunder. Glennie-Smith is a part of Hans Zimmer's film score company Remote Control Productions, for which he has conducted the soundtracks such as The Simpsons Movie, Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen, X-Men: First Class and Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides. Glennie-Smith is also known as the master composer of the music in the French theme park [http://www.puydufou.com/ le Puy du Fou]. He also accompanied Zimmer on the score for Man of Steel. He also had a brief collaboration with the former Pink Floyd bassist, Roger Waters, his first was on the 1986 film When the Wind Blows, then some keyboard overdubbing for Waters' 1987 Radio K.A.O.S. album (namely the song "The Powers that Be"), and finally - performing at the 1990 concert "The Wall Live in Berlin" as a keyboardist alongside Peter Wood. He also toured in the 1980s with Cliff Richard, again playing keyboards. In 1987, he was responsible, with producer Vic Coppersmith-Heaven and singer Kenny Young, for the album Transmissions under the group name Gentlemen Without Weapons. Musical career Glennie-Smith was born in London. In 1975, he started his musical career with the band Wally, performing keyboards on their second album, Valley Gardens. And in 1980, he played keyboards on Leo Sayer's album Living in a Fantasy. And again in 1980, he started recording and touring with Cliff Richard, appearing on three albums, I'm No Hero (synthesizer), Wired for Sound (engineer, piano on one song), and The Rock Connection (synthesizer on one song). Glennie-Smith is also known for his contributions to Roger Daltrey's solo albums, Under a Raging Moon, and Can't Wait to See the Movie, and Paul McCartney's solo albums Press to Play, and Flowers in the Dirt. He has also worked with many other artists including Phil Collins, Tina Turner, Elvis Costello, Pharrell Williams, Nik Kershaw, Duane Eddy, Katrina & the Waves, The Adventures. Filmography As Primary Composer As Other References External links * *Page at Hans-Zimmer.com Category:Nick Glennie-Smith Category:1951 births Category:Living people Category:English film score composers Category:Male film score composers Category:Musicians from London Category:20th-century British composers Category:21st-century composers Category:20th-century male musicians Category:21st-century male musicians Category:Klaus Badelt Category:Hans Zimmer Category:John Powell (film composer) Category:Lorne Balfe Category:Geoff Zanelli Category:Gavin Greenaway Category:Harry Gregson-Williams Category:Henry Jackman Category:Atli Örvarsson Category:Richard Harvey Category:Steve Mazzaro Category:Benjamin Wallfisch Category:Marc Streitenfeld Category:Lisa Gerrard Category:Patrick Cassidy (composer) Category:Rupert Gregson-Williams Category:Steve Jablonsky Category:Trevor Morris (musician) Category:James Dooley (composer) Category:Ramin Djawadi Category:Jasha Klebe Category:Henning Lohner Category:James S. Levine Category:Kazuma Jinnouchi Category:Stephanie Economou Category:Andrew Kawczynski Category:Thomas Newman Category:John Van Tongeren Category:Christopher Willis Category:Junkie XL Category:Christophe Beck Category:Paul Mounsey Category:Joseph Trapanese Category:Mark Mothersbaugh Category:Heitor Pereira Category:John Debney Category:Michael A. Levine Category:Lebo M Category:Bruce Fowler Category:Stephen Barton Category:Toby Chu Category:John Ashton Thomas Category:James McKee Smith Category:Graham Preskett Category:Nathan Stornetta Category:Guillaume Roussel Category:Jacob Shea Category:Jennifer Hammond Category:Pharrell Williams Category:Stanley Myers Category:Shirley Walker Category:Fiachra Trench Category:Trevor Rabin Category:Jeff Rona Category:Max Aruj Category:Steffen Thum Category:Dominic Lewis Category:Tyler Bates Category:Justin Hurwitz Category:Hybrid (Welsh band) Category:Bobby Tahouri Category:Stephen Hilton Category:John Paesano Category:Aljoscha Christenhuß Category:Antonio Di Iorio Category:Christian Vorländer Category:Stephen Perone Category:Carole Bayer Sager Category:David Foster Category:Clay Duncan Category:Carole King Category:Lalo Schifrin Category:A. R. Rahman Category:Kenneth Burgomaster Category:Harold Faltermeyer Category:Basil Poledouris Category:Zoë Poledouris Category:John Jennings Boyd Category:Leonard Rosenman Category:William Ross Category:Bruce Broughton Category:Stuart Michael Thomas Category:Steven Scott Smalley Category:Marvin Hamlisch Category:Tom Howe Category:Louis Febre Category:Steve Porcaro Category:James Newton Howard Category:Christopher Young Category:Alexander Courage Category:Peter Bernstein (composer) Category:Elmer Bernstein Category:Emilie A. Bernstein Category:Eric Clapton Category:Michael Kamen Category:Blake Neely Category:Matthew Margeson Category:Michael Giacchino Category:Lorena Perez Batista Category:Dieter Hartmann Category:Joanne Higginbottom Category:Simon Franglen Category:Satnam Singh Ramgotra Category:Michael McCuistion Category:Lolita Ritmanis Category:Elliot Goldenthal Category:Dave Metzger Category:Steven Price Category:Gordon Goodwin Category:Giorgio Moroder Category:Daft Punk Category:Robert Folk Category:Anthony Marinelli Category:James Horner Category:Barry Mann and Cynthia Weil Category:Brad Fiedel Category:Sven Faulconer Category:Nathan Matthew David Category:Ludwig Göransson Category:Dennis McCarthy (composer) Category:Stewart Copeland Category:Joel McNeely Category:J. Peter Robinson Category:Michael Tavera Category:Mark McKenzie Category:Lior Rosner Category:Kevin Kliesch Category:Inon Zur Category:Christopher Lennertz Category:Jerry Goldsmith Category:Sherman Brothers Category:Kristen Anderson-Lopez and Robert Lopez Category:Germaine Franco Category:Walter Afanasieff Category:Babyface (musician) Category:Glen Ballard Category:Michael McDonald (musician) Category:Pinar Toprak Category:Benj Pasek and Justin Paul Category:Johnny Marr Category:Burt Bacharach Category:Tim Rice Category:Michael Kosarin Category:Jason and Nolan Livesay Category:Mychael Danna Category:Hildur Guðnadóttir Category:Jóhann Jóhannsson Category:Jonathan Sheffer Category:Ryeland Allison